Broken Heart, Broken World- The Grand Canyon
by macytayyy
Summary: "When someone's heart breaks, so does a piece of our world; this creates fissures, valleys, even cracks in the pavement." Every single time a heart broke, our world would break too. Our world was meant to be perfect. Where everyone was smiling and laughing, hugging and kissing, all of the time. When we hurt, our world hurts too. Some heartbreaks are small. Some are big. *NEW MOON*


**This is just a one-shot! I love the Twilight series- and the Harry Potter series... I know,** ** _dreadful..._** **but hey! They're both equally amazing stories! Leave a review to tell me if you're on the only Twilight side, only HP side, or BOTH!- and I thought that this story idea would be great for this story. I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does!**

 **P.S. I am currently accepting Beta requests. I am studying to become an editor and I would love to start by editing some of your guy's pieces if you would like! PM me!**

 **Saw this idea on Pinterest: "When someone's heart breaks, so does a piece of our world; this creates fissures, valleys, even cracks in the pavement. Tell me the story of the Grand Canyon."**

 **RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!**

~Bella~

Every single time a heart broke, our world breaks too. Our world was meant to be perfect. Where everyone was smiling and laughing, hugging and kissing, all of the time. When we hurt, our world hurts too. Some heartbreaks are small. They only cause a little fissure in the land. Some cause canyons and valleys. This legend has circulated my mind for years. I just never knew the truth...

* * *

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

 _There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

 _"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

 _"No."_

 _I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes._

 _He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

 _"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again._

 _"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

 _"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

 _He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had. "You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

 _I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

 _"If… that's what you want."_

 _He nodded once._

 _My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

 _-New Moon chapter 3, pages 37-38-_

 _Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

Edward turned on his heel and ran into the forest, leaving me staring at his retreating form.

I sunk to my knees, cradling my knees into my chest. "Edward," I mumbled. "Edward! Why? Why would you leave me?" I sobbed.

"NO!" Yelling, I pulled myself to my feet. I screamed, "AGH!" stomping my foot into the ground. The earth below me rumbled and shook. It was an earthquake. _Great. Just great._ I thought _Edward breaks up with me, and then a huge earthquake has to come and just brighten._ _Up. My. Day._

Edward had led me to a path just a little ways away from my home. I trudged back to it, stomping my feet the entire, way, kicking everything that I could. I wasn't angry. I was heartbroken. I was miserable. I had never felt so much pain in my life. Not even when James tried to change me. Or when he shattered the bones in my leg. I knew then that the pain would eventually go away. It was only physical. But when the pain is mental, when it is in my heart, I don't think anything could heal this.

Tears still streamed freely down my face, cascading in angry torrents of pain, fear, and hurt.

I trudged up the old, rickety steps and climbed the stairs to my room, after slamming the front door shut behind me.

I collapsed on my bed, sobs racking my body, making my chest heave up and down. I wailed, sniffed, and moaned for what seemed like hours before my body finally gave up. I succumbed to unconsciousness and sank into a completely restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me had puffy and red eyes, her nose was all pink and congested. It looked like she didn't know what a smile was.

I sighed, pulling myself out of bed and walked slowly downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table already, chowing down on some Cheerios.

"Mornin', sweetie." He said, looking down at the newspaper. He glanced up, "Whoa… what happened?"

"Edward broke up with me and then… he just _left._ "

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't want to get into details." I walked to the dish cupboard and grabbed a bowl. My feet felt like they were wearing shoes of lead, that's how heavy my feet felt, and an accurate description of how my heart felt, well, if you multiplied "shoes of lead" times one million. Then we would be getting close to how I felt.

I poured myself some cereal and milk* and slowly ate spoonful after spoonful, swirling the milk with the spoon, taking a bite, then swirling and twirling a bit more.

Once finished, I gathered my dishes and dumped it in the sink. I headed into the living room where I settled onto the couch with a blanket and flicked on the TV.

"...A humongous canyon has appeared in Northern Arizona! A two hundred, seventy-seven-mile long crack has appeared in our land. People as far as Northern Washington, the edges of Nebraska, North and South Dakota, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Texas have felt this quake. Many homes have been destroyed. This happened yesterday, on September 26, at 3:56 pm. We will keep you updated as we gather more information."

I groaned, flicking off the television. The time was just after Edward broke up with me. We got out of school at three, and we drove to my house, then walked to the spot we were. I lay on the couch for a few minutes, thinking back to yesterday.

" _NO!" Yelling, I pulled myself to my feet. I screamed, "AGH!" stomping my foot into the ground. The earth below me rumbled and shook. It was an earthquake._ Great. Just great. _I thought_ Edward breaks up with me, and then a huge earthquake has to come and just brighten. Up. My. Day.

Huh. Strange. I had stomped my foot and then I remembered feeling the earthquake. It's like I caused the earthquake! I chuckled, shaking my head. _Get a grip, Bella! You know that didn't happen. Idiot._

But what if I did cause it?

What if my mind _isn't_ playing tricks on me. If it's just trying to give me the honest facts?

 **Annnnddddd…** **DONE! Did you like it? What do you guys think? Do you think Bella is insane for thinking that about our world? Leave a review with your ideas! I would love to hear them!**

 ***Do you guys pour in your cereal or your milk first? I pour cereal first, but I do know some people who pour milk first. I had one friend who accidentally poured ORANGE JUICE in her cereal instead of milk. She didn't realize until she ate a spoonful and promptly spit it out :) Do you guys have any funny stories like that? Leave a review or PM me! I would love to hear about it!**


End file.
